


A Feather in the Grand Line

by beautybydaysi



Series: The Misadventures of Feather Pepper [2]
Category: One Piece, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Crossover, Feather Pepper-centric, Gen, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Feather Pepper, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybydaysi/pseuds/beautybydaysi
Summary: A halfling druid named Feather Pepper and his owl Jules go on adventures with the Straw Hats.Beginning in Foosha Village to the current events of the manga.Involves the author rolling dice, therefore, the events can be silly and very out of character or more tragic.





	A Feather in the Grand Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feather and Jules leave Foosha Village with Luffy and encounter the Alvida Pirates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're prepared for silliness.

Feather Pepper and his owl Jules have been on a small island for less than an hour. He’s not sure how he got there. But there’s a boy wearing a straw hat running towards him at high speed and the whole town is chasing the boy.

He hears them shouting, “Straw Hat Luffy!” 

Feather thinks, _ Wow. I should avoid that guy. He looks like he is a troublemaker. _Feather tries to hide behind crates, but the crates fall over him and he yelps. 

The straw hat boy notices the crates and frees Feather, he grabs him by the shirt and shouts, “Let’s gooooo!” 

Feather has no choice but to run with the boy. _ This will be fine. _Wrong. He stubs his toe on a rock and trips, “I can’t go on.” He says dramatically. 

The straw hat boy laughs, “Shishishishishi! We gotta go!” 

Feather gets up and runs with the straw hat boy. As he’s running, he sees a small boat near the shoreline. _ It looks like the straw hat boy is a pirate. Oh boy. I hope he lets me join his crew. _Feather thinks.

Feather and the boy reach the shore, a small rowboat awaits. Luffy jumps down then sits in the boat. Jules knows where her owner is going, so she flies and sits on Luffy’s shoulder, the boy laughs. 

_ Oh wow, Jules, you betrayed me. _ Feather thinks. He misjudges the position of the paddle boat and falls into the sea. Luffy thinks out loud, “Should I jump into the sea and save him? Nah.” Feather struggles to swim for a bit and finally swims to the boat then climbs into the boat. _ Oh no! My bread rolls! _ Feather thinks and cries a little. 

Feather pants for air, “So, what were you doing, straw hat guy?” 

“Running!” he beams. 

“Okay. Fantastic.” Feather laughs and rings out his shirt. He checks his bag to see if his bread rolls are safe. He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles, twenty bread rolls should last him for a while. **Hopefully.** He sighs, “So, what’s your name? I guess I’m joining you now, so I should at least know your name.”

Jules jumps down from Luffy’s shoulder and stares at Feather with a mean expression. She does not intimidate him.

Luffy grins, “I’m Monkey D. Luffy.”

Feather shakes his head trying to dry his red hair, “Is your name Monkey or Luffy?”

“Luffy.” he grins. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to call you Monkey for eternity. I’m Feather Pepper.”

Luffy laughs and unties the boat, “Shishishishi! That’s a funny name.” He rows for a bit, “Ah, the weather sure feels nice today.”

Suddenly, a sea monster comes out of the sea. Luffy and Feather yell; Jules shrieks. 

Luffy puts his hand on his straw hat and says with great confidence to the sea monster, “I’ve been waiting for you, sea king! This is your unlucky day! I’ll show you what I’ve learned in the past ten years!” He grins. 

_ Wow. He’s not scared of anything. _Feather smiles and thinks. 

The sea monster is now aiming to bite them and eat them. Luffy’s arm stretches out and he yells, “Gumo Gumo no,” he reels back his arm and decks the sea monster in the face, “Pistol!” His arm pops back and he grins, “How’d that taste, stupid fish? Heh.” 

Feather gasps, “W-wow. You are one cool dude.” 

Luffy thinks out loud again and swings his left arm, “Hehe! I’ll have to find some friends first.”

“I’m one of your friends.” Feather says out loud. 

“I hope I can find at least ten people. And then I’ll make a flag.”

Feather imagines a ship full of pirates, all of them are wrapped in flags, _ That’s probably not what he’s imagining. _

“Sounds like a plan!” Feather grins.

Luffy grins and steps to the bow of the rowboat, “All right, let’s go!” he raises his arms in the air and shouts “I’m gonna be king of the pirates!”

_ That’s gonna be said a lot isn’t it? Maybe it’ll grow on me. _Feather thinks. 

Feather blushes, “Do you mind if I change my clothes? They’re itchy.” 

“Nope.” Luffy grins, then looks out to the sea. 

Feather changes his clothes into fresher items. “Hey, Luffy. Did you bring any food for your adventure?” 

“Shishishishi! Yes, I brought some…” he frowns, “But I ate it already.” 

“Goodness gracious, Luffy! Don’t worry I have some bread rolls. Uh, enough meals for a week. And some snacks. And cheese.” Feather drools. 

Luffy stares at Feather’s bag. 

“Don’t you dare!” Feather shouts. 

“Awwww, but Featherrrr, I’m hungryyy.” Luffy whines. He activates his puppy eyes on Feather. 

Feather shakes his head, “No. I will not give you my bread rolls.” 

\----

Several hours have passed, Luffy and Feather’s stomachs growl. 

Feather has a strategy, “All right, I’m gonna give you some food in portions. Don’t beg for more, please.” 

“I won’t.” Luffy grins. 

“I totally forgot something! I have a fishing pole. We can fish, Luffy!” 

“You just keep a fishing pole in that bag? What else is in there?” Luffy’s eyes sparkle. 

Feather laughs, “Oh, just my entire base. Never know when I’m gonna stop.” 

“Wow! So cooool!”

Feather gets out the fishing pole, puts a worm on the hook, but doesn’t cast it far enough. He reels it in and tries again. This time, he casts it far enough and waits. A fish nibbles at the worm and he expects the fish to lose interest. The fish is hooked; it pulls the line and Feather reels it in as fast as he can. Luffy and Jules are cheering him on. He puts away the fishing pole after he catches the fish. 

Feeling satisfied and tired, Feather prepares a portion for himself, Luffy, and Jules. Him and Luffy get a tasty sandwich with vegetables and meat. Jules gets the fish he caught.

Luffy gobbles up his meal in record time. Feather takes his time savoring the tastes.

After they’re finished eating, Feather spots a whirlpool and they’re going straight towards it. Feather gestures toward the whirlpool, but Luffy doesn’t see it. 

“Luffy, that’s- that’s a freaking whirlpool!” Feather shouts and points at it.

“I don’t see it.” 

“Whatever. That’s fine. I hope you don’t mind that I steer us out of the way.” Feather safely steers the rowboat out of the way. 

Luffy claps, “Wow! You’re so cool! Join my crew!” 

“I thought I already did.” 

Luffy laughs, “Shishishishi! Let’s get in this barrel to celebrate.”

“What? Why?” Feather blushes.

“Just because.” 

“Sorry, but I have to decline. I’m not going in that.” 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Luffy pats the barrel. _ It does seems like fun. _ Feather thinks. 

“What about Jules?” 

“Stick her in your shirt.” 

Feather blushes and puts Jules in his shirt, her head pops out and she hoots. 

Luffy laughs, “Shishishishi! Let’s get in.” Luffy jumps into the barrel, Feather follows with his bag and Jules in tow. It’s oddly large, yet small. 

Feather closes the barrel lid and Luffy falls asleep. Feather joins him.

Luffy puts his head on the barrel hard, causing it to fall into the sea. 

The waves are taking the owl, halfling, and human on a wild adventure. 

Feather whispers, “Hey, Luffy.” 

Luffy hums, “Hmm, yeah?” 

“We’re in the sea now.” 

“Cool.” 

“You don’t know how to swim, do you?” 

“Nope.”

“Damn, Luffy. I hope you find lots of crew members who can.” 

“Do you know how to swim?” Luffy asks

“Yeah, most times.” _If the stars align and fate allows me to._

“Awesome.” 

The barrel moves up. The movement doesn’t affect either of them, for Feather that’s a big deal, maybe not for Luffy. Then they feel the barrel roll and it doesn’t make them feel nauseous. Outside, they hear a muffled conversation. 

A deep voice shouts, “Hey, coward! Are you hidin’ out in a place like this, _ again _?”

Another small voice shakily replies, “N-No! I thought I’d haul this big barrel over…” 

The deep voice snickers, “Nehehehe, We’ll lighten it for ya!”

Another deep voice says, “I was just feelin’ thirsty.”

“You can’t! Alvida-sama will kill us if she finds out!” 

Yet another voice threatens the shaky guy, “Then you just need to keep yer mouth shut! Right, Coby?”

“Y-Yes! You’re right!” Poor Coby guy is probably shaking like a leaf. 

The first deep voice is closer now, “Thing’s pretty heavy!”

The second voice sounds like he’s grinning, “Can’t wait!”

The guy in front of the barrel cracks his knuckles, “Hold yer horses! I’ll bust it right open!”

Luffy looks at Feather, he nods in agreement. 

The man outside growls while having an intense staring contest with this barrel. 

Luffy springs out from the barrel and hardly hits the bandana man, “Oooaaaaaa! I slept great!” 

The men and a pink haired boy stand there shocked by a straw hat boy bursting out of a barrel. Feather just laughs, “Pop goes the weasel. Or is it the monkey?” 

Feather stands up and hits the bandana man in the chin with the end of his Halfling sling staff. The man falls back and loses a tooth.

“Huh?” Luffy asks as he looks at the guy on the floor. He looks at the men still standing, “Who are you guys?”

“No, who are you?!” The two shout. 

Feather sinks down into the barrel laughing hysterically.

Luffy looks at the guy on the floor, “That guy’s gonna catch a cold if he lays there, ya know.” 

Feather wipes his tears and mumbles, “I’m not healing that guy.” 

“You did that!” the two men shout. The man with the letter S tattooed on his face, holds his sword out at Luffy, “Are you toying with us even when you know we’re pirates?” 

Luffy doesn’t seem to care nor feel threatened by the men, “Man, I’m hungry. You got any food?” he asks the boy with a shaky voice.

Feather sighs, “I have bread rolls right here!”

“Listen when people are talking!” the man shouts. Him and his friend ready their swords. 

The blond man wearing a headband swings his sword at Luffy, yelling, “You damn kid! Die!” He falls to the ground clutching his shoulder. The shaky boy screams. 

Feather shouts from the barrel, “Hey, kid, you just going to stand there and freak out or are you gonna help me with these guys?” 

“U-uh yeah!” the kid shouts back. 

“Great, I’ll heal him in a second.” 

The man with a face tattoo slices the barrel in two. Feather smiles and waves at the man, “Sup, Dick.”

“Huh?” The man looks confused. 

Coby kicks the man in the groin, the man whimpers. Luffy stays in his spot, not wanting to aggravate the wound. 

Feather thinks, _ Would Cure Light Wounds work in this situation? _He walks a foot to Luffy and places a glowing green hand on his shoulder, healing him somewhat. 

Luffy touches his own shoulder and moves it around, “Thanks Feather!” 

Coby looks at Feather, “W-wow. That was cool.” 

“W-Who are you guys?” the guy with the face tattoo asks warily. 

Feather and Luffy say at the same time,

“I’m Feather Pepper.”

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet’cha.” He grins and folds his arms.

The two men run out screaming while dragging their crew member. 

The pink haired boy looks at Luffy amazed, “What? What just happened?” 

“What’s their problem?” Luffy frowns and stares at where they once were.

“Ah, you know, just a bunch of pirates.” Feather dusts off his shoulder. 

The pink-haired boy gets up in a panic, “You have to run! When they bring the others, you’ll both be killed!” 

“I’m still hungry, though.” Luffy says.

“I have you covered, Luffy!” Feather smiles and rummages through his bag in search for bread. Then he hands it to Luffy.

“How can you both be thinking about food right now?! There’s a whole crew of pirates up on the deck!” The pink-haired boy exclaims.

That gets Feather’s attention and Luffy’s, the pink haired boy tries to pull back Luffy, but Luffy keeps walking. “You have to go this way! Wait! You’re going the wrong way!” 

Feather laughs, “Dude, calm down.”

The boy gets his head stuck in the door when Luffy closes it. Feather opens the door to free the poor boy. _ How in the world did he not get his head decapitated? _Feather thinks. He shuts the door and Luffy exclaims, “Food! Food! Food! Banzai! Food! Yay! Yay!”

“I’m glad you match my excitement for food!” Feather grins, “More food! Woohoo!”

The boy at the door mumbles under his breath, “Maybe we’ll be safe here.” 

“Which one should I start with?” Luffy asks and dances around.

Feather points at a box. 

“This box?”

“Yup.”

Luffy opens the box and finds one copper piece, he picks it up and throws it to his left. Feather gasps and scurries to find out where it landed, he puts it in his treasure pouch. Luffy frowns and goes to another box, in the box he finds nine bells, “There’s no food!” he says with his tongue out.

The pink haired boy opens a box. He pinches his nose at the smell of three rotten eggs. His eyes water, “Who puts eggs in boxes?!”

Feather walks over to the box with the rotten eggs then walks away from the smell. He sees a bigger box and grins at Luffy, “Hey, the big box right next to you.”

Luffy opens the box and finds three jars of honey, four cucumbers, and eight wrapped chocolate chip cookies. “Oh, right on! These look tasty!”

The pink haired boy looks at Luffy perplexed by him stuffing chocolate chip cookies in his mouth, “I-I’m Coby. You’re Luffy-san, right?” He looks at Feather, “And you’re Feather-san?” 

Feather nods. 

Coby continues, “That was amazing back there. How did you do that?”

Luffy turns around with a chocolate chip cookie in his hand and in his mouth, “These are good!” He continues to eat the cookies, “Is this a pirate ship?”

Feather scratches his head, “Nope, this looks like a ship that was unfortunately ransacked by pirates.” 

“Y-yeah. It’s a cruise ship being raided by Alvida-sama.” Coby adds.

“Hmm? Oh well. It doesn’t really matter.” Luffy hums.

_ He sure has a one-track mind… Could that be bad? _Feather thinks. “I think we should save them from this evil Alvvida-sama.” 

Coby sighs, “N-no you’ll get killed, Feather-san.”

“Bring it on, Alvida lady. Get Feather’d!” He cracks his knuckles.

“U-uh. No.”

Luffy laughs, “Are there any rowboats on this ship?”

“Th-There should be, but…” Coby trails off. 

“My ship-”

“Our ship.” Feather corrects.

“Our ship got lost when we slept in a barrel.”

“Who’s fault is that?” Feather looks at the back of Luffy’s head and glares daggers at him. Luffy doesn’t even feel his stare.

“Eh? A barrel? Why did you sleep in a barrel?”

“I don’t know!” Feather laughs.

Luffy turns his head and looks at Coby, “So, Coby, are you those pirates’ crew mate?”

Coby looks down forlorn, “It was a fateful day. That day, I was going out fishing, so I left my town and found a rowboat. But it so happened that the rowboat belonged to these pirates and so for the past two years I’ve been working like a slave for them so they won’t kill me.”

“You’re a bumbling idiot!” Luffy says.

“Dummy!” Feather adds.

“How can you guys say that?” Coby says shakily.

“You could just run away!”

“Yeah.” Feather shakes his head. 

“That’s impossible! Impossible, impossible!” Coby shakes his head repeatedly, “When I think about what would happen if Alvida-sama found out my legs start shaking and my heart just…” 

Luffy closes his eyes and grins, “Oh, so you’re a gutless coward too? I don’t like you!” He laughs.

“Ouch, Luffy, too soon. Look at the poor boy.” Feather giggles. Coby has tears streaming down his face. Feather clears his throat, “I do have to agree with Luffy though. You have the cowardice of a deer.”

Luffy laughs and Coby cries more, “Not cool at all, Feather-san.”

\------

Coby smiles and looks hopeful, “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. If only I had the courage to drift across the ocean in a barrel. There’s something I’d like to do.” Coby rubs his neck, “Excuse me, Luffy-san and Feather-san, but why are you two so eager to sail the sea?”

Luffy grins, “I’m gonna become the Pirate King!”

Feather laughs, “I’m just here to watch him become the Pirate King and eat bread rolls.”

Coby shrieks, “The Pirate King?!”

Luffy casually replies, “Yeah.”

Coby shrieks again, “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Then, Luffy-san and Feather-san, are you pirates?!”

Luffy and Feather say at the same time, “Yeah.”

“Do you have a pirate crew?” Coby freezes in place. Luffy waves his hand in front of Coby, but it does nothing.

Feather grins, “We have a halfling, an owl, and a human. We need more crew members.” 

Luffy cocks his head to the side, “Wait, halfling? What’s that?”

“A halfling is a humanoid. We’re small yet mighty.”

Luffy doesn’t understand one bit, but he just grins and shakes his head, “Oh well.”

Coby moves again, “The Pirate King is someone who has everything in the world!”

“Ooh.” Feather’s eyes sparkle.

Coby continues, “That means claiming the treasure which represents wealth, fame, and power—One Piece, the greatest treasure in the world!” 

“Whoaaa.” Feather drools thinking the One Piece is a huge loaf of bread the size of a giant.

Luffy replies casually, “Yeah.”

“‘Yeah?!’ All the pirates in the world are trying to claim that treasure!”

“And so am I!” Luffy grins.

Feather cheers, “I can’t wait to see what it is!”

Coby shakes his head repeatedly, “It’s impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible! Absolutely impossible! You want to stand at the top of the Great Age of Pirates?! It can’t be done! Impossible, impossible!”

Feather bonks him on the head with his Halfling sling staff, “Shut the hell up.”

Coby falls to the ground and covers his head, “Why did you hit me?”

Feather takes a deep breath, “W-well, you claimed that it was impossible for him to achieve his dream.”

“Ah, I’m used to it.” Coby rubs his head and laughs nervously.

“It’s not about possible or impossible.” Luffy puts his hand on his straw hat. “I’m doing it because I want to.” He takes his hat off and looks at it. “I decided to become the Pirate King and if I die fighting for it, then that’s that!”

Coby and Feather look at Luffy amazed.

Luffy walks to the door and Feather follows, Luffy grins, “Okay, now that I’m full, maybe I should go get a boat! Maybe they’ll give me one if I ask nicely.”

“Probably, you’re quite the charmer.” Feather smiles.

Luffy smiles back, “I hope they’re nice.”

“No, if those other guys were mean, then they’ll be rude too.”

Coby mumbles to himself, “I’ve never thought of it that way. Can I do that too if I’m ready to die?”

“Hmm?” Feather and Luffy turn to look at Coby.

Luffy asks, “What?” 

“Maybe I can join the Marines.”

“The Marines?” Feather and Luffy ask at the same time.

Coby stands up and shakes his fist, “Yes! It’s always been my dream to capture murderous villains! Ever since I was a kid! Can I do it?”

“How should I know?” Luffy laughs. 

“No, I _ will _ do it! If I can shed this life as a slave, I’ll escape, and then Alvida-sama- No, Alvida will be the first one I capture!”

Feather smiles, _ Aw, I thought he was going to be Luffy’s competition for the Pirate King. _

Then the roof caves in! Uh-oh! 

A deep voice says, “So, you’re going to join him and catch _ who _?!” The smoke clears; revealing a large lady wearing very strange clothes, “Huh, Coby?!” 

Coby shakes like a leaf and whimpers, afraid of this woman. Behind the door, a man throws his weapon three feet in the wrong direction. Another man swings at the door and misses. One man stabs the door and the wall. A fourth man stabs the door. 

Luffy looks at the three swords then back at the woman. 

The woman says, “You’re not Pirate Hunter Zoro.”

“Zoro?” Luffy asks.

Feather taps Luffy’s fist, “Apparently, he is a pirate hunter. Probably just a dude trying to make some money.”

Luffy says low enough for only Feather to hear, “Well then, I think he should join my crew.”

“Cobyyy!” The large lady yells. “Who’s the most beautiful of all on these seas?!”

“O-of course that would be-” Coby sweats.

Luffy points at the lady and looks at Feather then Coby, “Who’s this big chunky lady?”

The whole ship goes silent at his words, too shocked to say anything.

“Brat!” Alvida screams and swings her club to hit Luffy, but misses and barely touches him. 

The area where Feather is standing falls apart, and he falls down to where Coby is hiding next to a sack of flour, covering his face. Jules screeches. 

Feather looks at the lady, then at Luffy and Coby, concluding, “Let’s not fight this lady in here. Can you get us up there Luffy?”

Luffy grins and jumps towards the two, “Let’s go!” Luffy wraps his arm around the two and jumps. 

Feather realizes how crazy it was to ask this guy and yells, “L-Luffyyyy.” 

Luffy flops them onto the deck unceremoniously. Feather groans and rubs his head. Jules sits on his back and hoots.

A man with a large forehead swipes his sword at Luffy and misses. A man in a purple shirt lifts up his sword and slashes the air. Three men slash the air around Luffy flailing their armed hands around. The fourth man in the middle of the fools, slices Luffy’s shoulder causing him to bleed a little. 

Alvida takes her time blabbing with her crewmates.

Feather gets up and looks at Luffy from the distance. _ Uh oh. He better stop. I can’t heal anymore._ Jules hoots and climbs up Feather’s back, finding a spot on his left shoulder.

Luffy jumps into the air and lands with precision. A man wearing a purple bandana jumps from a high place and stabs the deck to injure Luffy, the man regrets his decision when he feels his head being pulled by this boy. The raven haired boy throws the man at the four fools, “It’s not fair to attack from behind!” The impact of the man knocking him into his crewmates almost makes Feather fall, but he steadies himself just in time.

The pile of idiots fall down groaning.

Twelve angry pirates notice the Straw Hat Boy. 

Alvida struggles to get up to the deck where the chaos is.

Feather walks five feet to Luffy and tries to heal Luffy’s sliced up shoulder, but remembers his healing spell limit was once a day. Feather grumbles, “Take better care of yourself.”

Luffy laughs, “Sorry, Feather.”

A man with an impressive widow-peak slices Feather’s back and Feather gasps holding onto it to stop the bleeding. Another man attempts to cut Feather, but ends up stabbing his widow-peak crewmate’s eye. The pain knocks said man unconscious. 

_ Are we going to die here? _Feather thinks and gulps.

Luffy must have heard Feather’s thoughts, “No. We’re gonna get outta here!”

The man’s wrongdoing sent the other men into a frenzy, soon fists were flying, swords were clashing and people were tripping over their own shoelaces. Shameful for the notorious Alvida Pirates.

Luffy and Feather buy this time to address Feather’s injured back. Feather hisses and finds the first aid kit in his backpack. He throws it to the deck and starts rummaging through it. Feather finds the gauze, disinfectant and bandages and closes the lid, “Hey Coby, can you help me put this on? It’s in a hard to reach spot.” Feather picks up disinfectant and opens it, then dampens the gauze. Coby takes it from Feather’s hand and dabs the wound on Feather’s lower back. 

Coby guesses that it looks deep and will most likely need stitches, but he's no doctor.

Feather hisses in pain and Luffy looks back at the fighting pirates yelling at each other. He suddenly gets a great idea. He stands up and shouts, “Oi!” 

The pirates freeze their slaughter and stare at him. 

“Where’s the ship’s doctor?” 

The pirates shake with fear and point at a man with a blue and white striped bandana. 

“Help my friend and get Coby a small boat! He’s gonna join the navy! Keep your mouths shut and let him go!”

The men scramble to find a boat; the doctor makes his way over to Feather. He inspects the wound with his eyes and smiles at Coby. 

“He should be fine. The cut isn’t too deep, and it looks like it has stopped bleeding.”

“Thanks, whew. Thought we were going to die.”

Alvida climbs out of the hole in the deck and stands behind Coby, the doctor, and Feather. She watches her underlings scramble around then back to Luffy, “What’s this?”

Luffy grins, “Oh, we’re just leaving.” 

Coby shouts, “Yeah, we're leaving the most ugly, cragged old hag I’ve ever seen!” 

Alvida’s pride and ego are hurt by those such awful words aimed at her. “What did you say?!”

Luffy and Feather laugh at her misfortunes. Feather stops for a bit to ease the pain away.

Coby shouts, “I-I’m going to join the navy! And then I’m gonna beat up pirates!” 

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” 

“I do! I’m gonna do what I want to do! I’m gonna… I’m gonna join the navy and catch you lousy ass!”

“You damn pipsqueak!” Alvida raises her iron mace then bonks Coby in the head with it, he falls and covers his head to stop the pain. 

Luffy readies a punch at Alvida, but waits a bit, “Gumo-Gumo no” he stretches his arm far and shouts, “Pistol!” He punches her square in the stomach and launches her into the ocean. 

Suddenly, a cannonball explodes into the mast. Another cannonball fires but lands in the water. A third cannonball hits the side of the ship. 

Feather points at the ships, “Are the marines also the navy?”

“Yep, oh look Coby! You should go see the navy.” Luffy jumps on the railing and wraps his arm around Feather and jumps “But we’re pirates! We’re outta here.”

Coby reminds him that’s not how it works and jumps into the boat. Down it goes and splashes. An orange haired girl shrills, Feather, Luffy, and the girl have a staring contest till cannons aim towards him. 

\---- 

An undisclosed amount of time passed and Luffy speaks of Zoro. 

“What about that pirate hunter guy? What’s he like?” 

Feather sits up a little, “Pirate Hunter Zoro. Hmmmm. Sounds like a grumpy guy?” _ Strong and grumpy. _

“Zoro? I heard he’s being held prisoner at a navy base!”

“Aw, he’s a weakling?”

Feather clears his throat, “You think a guy with the nickname ‘Pirate Hunter’ is a weakling? He’d probably kill you for saying such a thing.” _ Strong and probably hot. If he's not hot, at least he's strong.  
_

Coby shouts, “He’s as terrifying as a demon! Why are you asking about him?” 

Feather keeps his mouth shut waiting for the good news.

Luffy grins and shuts his eyes, “Thought I might have him join my crew if he’s a good guy!”

Feather grins knowing full well that the guy has no intention of leaving without this pirate hunter fellow. “Go for it, Luffy! If he tries anything, I’ll beat him up.” 

“You’re being reckless again!” 

Luffy and Feather shout, “C’mon, he might be a good guy!” 

“He’s been caught because he’s a bad guy!” 

Feather shushes the boy, “Do you know many people that have been wrongly arrested and kept in jail? Too many.” 

“No! No way, no way, no way! Absolutely, no-”

_ Bonk _

“Why did you hit me?”

Luffy frowns, “Just because!” Feather laughs. 

And so, the two pirates and a future marine sailed the sea to find the mysterious pirate hunter Zoro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Luffy’s hit points went down to zero when the headband guy stabbed him. Also, Feather almost died... Yeesh. 
> 
> This mission was 967 experience points for Luffy and Feather. 600xp for Nami. 
> 
> Feather: 1 cp, 3 jars of honey, and 4 cucumbers. | Luffy: 8 cookies (ate 4 of them). | Nami: 4.4 million belis, 27 pp, 336 gp, 520 sp, and 200 cp. (Total in belis: 11 million)  
  
Experience explained:  
• Leaving Foosha Village- 400xp| Luffy & Feather  
• Punching a sea monster- 100xp| Luffy & Feather  
• Befriending Coby- 200xp| Luffy & Feather (Coby: 600xp)  
• Fighting Alvida CR 3 - 267xp| Luffy, Feather & Coby  
• Nami's adventure 600xp| Nami  
Luffy: 967/3k Feather: 967/3k  
Nami: 3,600/7.5k Coby: 867/3k 
> 
> Money conversion:  
1copper piece= 1 beli  
1silver piece = 10 belis  
1 gp = 10,000 belis  
1 platinum piece = 100,000 belis.  
Ex. Zoro's nameless katanas are 5gp/ 50,000 belis each.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
